


Hopeless Gays (the group chat no one wanted)

by Star48955



Series: the journey and development of two useless lesbians [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Chaos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Found Family, Getting Together, Half-Vampires, Homestuck References, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Intervention, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Once we see Kai's boyf the relationship tag will change, Original Character(s), Original Species, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships, Recovery, Sort Of, Tags May Change, There's A Tag For That, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, cult mentions, fake name, group chats, in that its a joke between characters, no actual cult, that's what we got til then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star48955/pseuds/Star48955
Summary: Kai is tired of these idiots dancing around each other.Maia is hopelessly in love with the woman who so easily found her way into her life.Rei thinks these two are adorable and need to get together as soon as possible.Ian...doesn't really know what's going on.Luka wants his money back.Ash just wants everything to stop being so confusingly painful.
Relationships: Kai/Unknown Character, Maia Abalos/Ash | Yin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rei/Ian/Luka
Series: the journey and development of two useless lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617616
Kudos: 4





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I...have absolutely no idea how to format a chatfic.  
> Honestly, this is me just trying to get better at dialogue while also getting a better handle on these characters.
> 
> And, ya know, injecting it with a little gay while I'm at it.
> 
> ...Or a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you do when your best friend and boss refuse to talk about their obvious feelings for each other?
> 
> Make a group chat and force them to talk if it kills you.  
> Or they kill you. Either or.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of usernames/names in chapter and at the end!
> 
> TW(s) -  
> Minor cursing  
> Cult mention

**Devilsun has created a new chat Hopeless Gays**

**Devilsun has added RecklessAngel, coffeebean, and 3 others to the chat**

**RecklessAngel:** Kai.

**Devilsun:** yes?

**RecklessAngel:** Kai, darling, my precious child, platonic soulmate of mine...

**RecklessAngel:** The fuck is this?

**RoyalSiren:** I'm assuming this is what you were talking about earlier Kai?

**Devilsun:** yup

**coffeebean:** why have i been added to a chat

**coffeebean:** titled hopeless gays

**coffeebean:** by...kai apparently

**Devilsun:** ive done all i need to

**Devilsun:** im out, all of you have fun

**RecklessAngel:** Kai, I know where you sleep

**Devilsun gave moderator privileges to RoyalSiren**

**Devilsun left the chat**

**RecklessAngel:**

**RoyalSiren:** So on that note, does everyone want to introduce themselves? o(^▽^)o

**RecklessAngel left the chat**

**RoyalSiren added RecklessAngel to the chat**

**RoyalSiren:** None of that now.

**RoyalSiren:** Kai gave me very specific instructions.

**RecklessAngel:** Dead men cant give instructions

**RoyalSiren:** That's for you and him to discuss later.

**RoyalSiren:** For now...

**RoyalSiren:** @Naivecultist @adorabloodthirsty

**RoyalSiren:** Get in here you two.

**coffeebean:** im sorry, im lost

**coffeebean:** am i supposed to be here?

**RoyalSiren:** Don't worry, you're good. ヽ(´∀｀ヽ)

**RoyalSiren:** Is everyone here?

**Naivecultist:** wats this?

**RoyalSiren:** Luka?

**adorabloodthirsty:** Present.

**adorabloodthirsty:**

**adorabloodthirsty:** you motherfucker

**Naivecultist:** for the last time

**Naivecultist:** it isnt a cult!

**RoyalSiren:** Is something the matter? 〈(゜。゜)

**adorabloodthirsty:** did you seriously rename me

**adorabloodthirsty:**

**adorabloodthirsty:** dont you dare

**Naivecultist:** aw but you are!

**Naivecultist:** oh

**Naivecultist:** uh

**adorabloodthirsty:** you are dead to me

**coffeebean:** who exactly are all of you?

**RoyalSiren:** My apologies.

**RoyalSiren:** Let me just...

**RoyalSiren:** Kai - Devilsun, Miss Abalos - coffeebean, Ash - RecklessAngel, Rei - RoyalSiren, Ian - Naivecultist, Luka - adorabloodthirsty

**coffeebean:** i see

**coffeebean:** but that doesnt explain what this chat is for

**RoyalSiren:** Don't worry, all will be revealed.

**RoyalSiren:** First, though.

**RoyalSiren:** Ash?

**RoyalSiren:** You've been rather quiet.

**RoyalSiren:** Are you all right?

**RoyalSiren:** Ash?

**RoyalSiren:** @RecklessAngel

**RecklessAngel is currently idle**

**RoyalSiren:**

**RoyalSiren:** oh

**adorabloodthirsty:** Well, he's as good as dead.

**Naivecultist:** werent you ranting about him owing you money yesterday?

**adorabloodthirsty:**

**adorabloodthirsty:** ShsJS

**adorabloodthirsty:** WAIT

**adorabloodthirsty is now idle**

**RoyalSiren:**

**RoyalSiren:** Abalos, I apologize for this.

**RoyalSiren:** It seems we will need to do this another time.

**coffeebean:** hold on

**RoyalSiren is now idle**

**coffeebean:**

**coffeebean:** you wouldnt happen to know anything about this, would you?

**Naivecultist:** sorry no

**coffeebean:** fine then

**coffeebean is now idle**

**Naivecultist:** well

**Naivecultist:**

**Naivecultist:** im not staying in an empty chat bye

**Naivecultist is now idle**


	2. something I gotta face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a little snippet revealing what happened with Kai and Ash after Chapter ones end.
> 
> TW:  
> N/A

Theres a knock at the door. Having expected this, Kai pushes away from his desk, rubbing his eyes as he does.

"It's open!"

It opens and closes near soundlessly except for a small click as it locks. With a sigh, he turns his chair around to face her. She's upset. It's obvious in the tenseness of her body, how she's moving in short, sharp motions. She stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out her thoughts. He waits patiently, having grown accustomed to such pauses from her.

"Explain."

When she finally speaks, her voice is quiet, laced heavily with an accent unrecognizable to most. She's more torn up over this than he thought. He feels a small pang of guilt at that. It's not as though he enjoys putting this on her, she's already been hurt far beyond what anyone should. But she deserves this chance, and if she refuses to do anything about it on her own, he doesn't have much of a choice.

_At least I didn't shove the both of you in a closet._

Normally he wouldn't hesitate to say something in an attempt to lighten the mood, but even he can tell it's not the time. Instead, he does as she asked.

"Dice likes you. _Yes_ as more than a friend, don't look at me like that. She likes you and you like her and I'm tired of the both of you dancing around each other and hurting yourselves in the process."

Her breathing has picked up and though she's trying to hide behind an impassive stare, he can see the lost confusion in her eyes. A moment passes as she takes in his words and thinks over them. 

Then she nods, a sharp, quick motion, and Kai lets out the smallest breath of relief, relaxing into his chair. She looks uncertain now, fidgeting with her sleeve. She never has been completely comfortable asking for comfort, even in better times.

"Come on then. How've you been sleeping lately?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 'Writings On The Wall' by Sam Smith.
> 
> The majority of this has been written since pretty much the first chapter. I'm not satisfied with how I finished it, but I needed to take advantage of the inspiration while it lasted. Hopefully the next one will be easier to get through since it's meant to be another groupchat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai - Devilsun
> 
> Maia Abalos - coffeebean
> 
> Ash - RecklessAngel
> 
> Rei - RoyalSiren
> 
> Ian - Naivecultist
> 
> Luka - adorabloodthirsty


End file.
